To remain competitive in today's crowded software market, software companies are challenged with the task of making new software products available for consumer use as quickly as possible. To release new software products, software companies develop, integrate, and test each feature of a product, so more features can result in longer delays to market. Because developing and testing a software application that only supports a single user can be done easier and faster (as compared to a multi-user software application), one feature that may delay the release of a software application is multi-user support for the software application.
What is needed is a method and system for managing communications between an application and multiple user computing systems.